Jikan fōruto
by Plumy
Summary: Jikan fōruto: Faute de temps. A la poubelle Rayleigh, place à Silver Blackwolf. Tant qu'à voyager dans le temps, pourquoi pas aller dans un autre univers ? C'est comme ce jeune garçon, qui se révèle être tout le contraire de ce que l'on croit voir. Suivez cette grande aventure sur la Baleine Blanche. [Première 'grande' fic. Les reviews sont l'anti-dépresseur de l'auteur. ]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous cher One Pieciens ! Ceci est ma première 'Grande' fanfiction, pas vraiment, mais plutôt que je poste , mais bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et j'espère quelques reviews et remarques constructives ! x3 .

.

Son regard passa lentement entre ces grands yeux brillants dans la nuit fraiche, et l'étrange bâton qu'il tenait, finement ciselé avec pour l'extrémité une forme élégante de croissant de lune. Il était plus grand que la personne à qui il faisait face, mais il était incertain. Il tremblait tant l'émotion était forte.

«Alors... Si tu dis vrai.. Je mourrais ...? Dans ce cas... J'accepte! »

L'autre personne hocha simplement la tête. Le futur à besoin de le croire,et d'y croire... Son regard porta de droite à gauche. Puis il laissa l'énergie traverser ses veines avant de le quitter pour aller rejoindre les tempes du plus grand, tout allait bien se passer, à présent...

Le lendemain matin, on entendit la nouvelle : Thatch était mort. Poignardé, et Teach s'était enfuit. Ace s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

«C'est une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour tous... Mais le futur ne doit pas être changé... Du moins...Pour l'instant.. »

Le garçon de la veille souria, avec un air très calme, assit sur le bastinage en toute discrétion. Et disparu dans un mouvement invisible au moment où Marco et le capitaine tournèrent leur tête.

(Quelques temps auparavant... )

Voilà comment l'histoire commença, pas celle de ce monde. Mais de la sienne. Silver, adolescent de 14 ans, vivait tranquillement dans une ville toute aussi tranquille, ça, c'était avant, il avait fait son apparition sur une île presque déserte, elle était peuplée, mais que d'un petit village où il n'allait que très rarement. Mais il le savait. Ce n'était pas chez lui, mais il restait là, à s'entrainer sans relâche, il avait son objectif dès l'instant où il était arrivé, jusqu'à remarquer qu'une chose était différente..'d'avant' .

Quelque chose au fond de lui était apparu, une sorte de Don se manifestait. Il apprit à le maîtriser, non sans mal, mais il le savait. Son plan était prêt, mais le temps manquerait s'il ne « le » trouvait pas à temps, la base de cette histoire.

Il s'élança, découvrant à la lumière de la lune le corps mince d'un très jeune garçon, un physique d'enfant, des cheveux d'argent où s'introduisait une unique mèche bleutée . Il s'arrêta un instant et détourna son regard vairon vers un point d'eau. En s'y penchant,il observa tour à tour son œil, gauche, bleu marine, puis l'autre,vert émeraude.

La lune... Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se voyait au travers. Car ces anciens amis.. Le disaient aussi pur . Ils le voyait comme un enfant, adorable avec un cœur d'or. C'est pour eux qu'il devait se monter fort. Ils lui manquait . L'enfant secoua la tête, ce n'était plus le moment d'y songer.. 'Ça' allait commencer.. Le temps pressait, il fallait Le prévenir. Puis les autres, un par un, une fois le temps venu.

«Il ne faut pas.. Que je me laisse aller à des pensées si dures à supporter.. J'y arriverais.. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »

Puis le silence reprit ses droits, gravés par une promesse. Le Plan était en marche.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci tout d'abord à ceux qui me lisent. Quoi ? Je vous l'ai pas dis ? Quel chapitre 1 ?

...

...

...

...

...

Bon d'accord le voilà mais avant .. !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

fan-de-manga : Merci tout d'abord pour tes commentaires, tu vas voir, le côté mystérieux va bien changer entre-temps mais je n'en dis pas plus. Quand au fait qu'il soit aussi court, j'ai énormément de mal à m'attarder assez longtemps sur les événements de peur que cela vous lasse.

AKACHOUTECCSILV (Alias Akami, ma petite soeur.) : Je vais m'adresser à toi comme à mes lecteurs, c'est bien gentil de vouloir la suite mais j'aimerais pouvoir poster à peu près régulièrement, tu vois ? Et aussi j'aimerais ton avis, c'est aussi à ça que servent les reviews. Enfin bref, la prochaine fois ne me fais pas une fausse joie en écrivant juste ce que tu me crie en IRL ce sera gentil.

Here we go ~ Chapitre 1 !

La Guerre était finie.. Mais tel en était le prix .

Ace et Père étaient morts... Une partie de leur Grande Famille,décimée. Marco revoyait encore et encore cette scène, cette fichue Grande Guerre qui a coûté la vie à tant de personnes, amis ou ennemis. Tout cela pour voir deux des personnes les plus importantes pour lui et tout l'équipage s'éteindre. Le reste de l'équipage se dirigeaient à présent vers Maleka, une île du Nouveau Monde, mais pas n'importe laquelle, là où Thatch a été enterré. Père et Ace allaient reposer près de leur frère...

Puis,ne s'y attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il vit, la surprise transperça les yeux de Marco . Une forme frêle enroulée dans une cape.. Au dessus de la tombe de Thatch. Ni une ni deux, le phénix s'enflamma,sabre dans la patte, prêt à égorger cet inconnu

«Qui es-tu pour t'approcher de la tombe de notre frère yoi !? Cria-il»

L'inconnu esquiva, et sans laisser le temps aux autres prêts à bondir de s'exécuter, il tendit face à eux un bâton, qu'il avait caché de sa cape, un magnifique morceau de bois élégamment formé, avec à son extrémité un croissant de lune, le tout ressemblant à une faux, belle et dangereuse. Il frappa la barre au sol, une étincelle bleutée s'en échappa, et une immense pression pesa sur le dos de tous, qui s'effondrèrent jusqu'au dernier, et observèrent sans pouvoir rien faire la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

«Tic. Tac. Le temps ne presse plus.. Il est temps... De se réveiller..~ »

Le bâton frappa un grand coup le sol, une bourrasque souffla, il ferma les yeux alors que le vent retirait sa capuche, découvrant un visage enfantin, les yeux clos. Une intense lumière argentée illumina sa poitrine et créa sur sa peau des arabesques de fins filaments bleus à demi en poussière, ceux-ci rejoignirent les mains de l'inconnu,glissèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité du bâton, jusqu'à rejoindre le sol où une autre étincelle illumina doucement la zone. Tout s'illumina. Des centaines de filaments poudreux apparurent de cette étincelle et partirent s'accrocher aux corps des personnes à terre,ainsi qu'à Ace, Barbe Blanche, et à une bulle étrange planant un peu au dessus de la tombe de Thatch. Seul Marco regardait sans rien pouvoir faire, la demi poudre l'esquivait adroitement. À sa gauche se trouvait Izou, un filament se trouvant sur la nuque, il semblait légèrement, pour ne pas dire totalement, dans les vapes, comme la plupart. Mais à la droite du phénix, une voix d'habitude si monotone s'écria, surprit.

«M-Mon bras...! »

Le phénix, stupéfié se tourna difficilement. Joz se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sol, soulevé par un immense nuage poudreux,qui était plus lumineux à un endroit, un seul. Le bras manquant à cause de cette stupide guerre . Illuminé et entouré par un halo bleuté. Présent.

Marco comprit enfin, voyant les blessures de ses compagnons, ses frères,se résorber puis disparaître, Pour vérifier son résonnement, il jeta un regard en arrière vers Curiel, autant dire qu'il avait reçut de sacré dégâts par le magma d'Akainu. Plus rien. Et lui aussi flottait, inconscient, comme pas mal des pirates comprit-il alors.

Son regard se reporta sur l'enfant,se demandant d'où il puisait la force de produire un tel miracle. Il tenait son bâton très fortement, les jambes légèrement fléchies,comme s'il se retenait de tomber. La lumière s'intensifia puis quitta tous les corps des pirates en même temps que l'importante pression qui les maintenaient au sol. Personne n'osait réagir. Les filaments s'évanouirent. Sauf au dessus des corps de Ace, du capitaine et de la sphère, devenue translucide, dévoilant le corps en parfait état de Thatch.

Une bulle entoura tour à tour Edward Newgate et Ace. À la surprise générale, toutes les blessures causées par la guerre s'éloignèrent de la zone blessées, comme on enlève un pansement. Avant de disparaître une fois la barrière traversée. Les corps furent déposés lentement avant que la bulle respective à chacun n'éclate. L'espèce de poudre disparu d'un coup, quand l'enfant se mit à genoux, cramponnés à son bâton où plus aucune lumière n'illuminait à présent le croissant de lune.

Marco eut à peine le temps de se lever que le mouvement d'un gigantesque corps très rapide le prit de court. Surprise générale. Barbe Blanche. Vivant. Le poing armé de Haki, prêt à frapper le jeune garçon.

«- Je t'avais pourtant dis que mon heure était venue ! Je suis bien trop âgé maintenant ! Hurla-il dans son élan dévastateur

- ... La vie n'as pas... Été « rendue ».. Seule.. »

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, le poing suspendu tout près de la tête bien plus petite en comparaison du jeune garçon. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer ses fils, choqué.. Des cheveux troublaient la vision du géant des mers. Des cheveux blonds platine, comme ceux de ses débuts en tant que Barbe Blanche. Il s'arrêta à cette vision et desserra son poing avant de le laisser retomber mollement, en notant de son regard le gamin.

« Je crois... Qu'il y a eu un petit contretemps... »

Il sourit, un sourire tendre d'enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir faire tout cela. Et s'écroula . Deux cris retentirent alors.

« Ouaaaaaaah ! J'ai bien dor... Sil' / Silver ?!

Firent alors une apparition des plus remarquées un Ace et un Thatch en plein forme en train de littéralement paniquer, avec un Ace en train de secouer avec un air de désespoir le plus petit. Et tout ça sous le regard incrédule d'un Marco submergé par l'émotion. Oui, il ne rêvais pas.. ou alors, il souhaitait de ne jamais se réveiller.

Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'attends vos petites reviews histoire de savoir si je dois aller m'enterrer de suite ou non. En tout cas, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de Jikan Fōruto !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey hey ~ Chapitre 2 en approche ! On dirait qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui lisent et aiment. 6 reviews, c'est mon bon début déjà, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Réponses aux Reviews :

Mufy : Range ton AK47 ma petite blonde ! Voilà le chapitre suivant !

mangas281, ChibichibiLuna et fan-de-manga : Merci vous 3 pour vos jolies reviews et contente que cela vous plaise ! Vu que je voulais vous dire la même chose, on va pas le faire X3 : Merchiiiiii ~.

Et voilà la suite mes amis ~ .

Un temps indéterminé plus tard... C'était un doux bruit de froissement qui se fit entendre. Comme ceux qu'on peut imaginer en déposant un frêle corps sur un lit . Il ne voyait rien, mais entendait parfois des voix qui lui semblaient tant lointaines qu'il ne parvenait pas à les identifier. Sa respiration était lente et laborieuse. Il se sentit partir, et s'endormit.

~ Le rêve de Silver ~

*Pdv ….? *

Ma petite vie 'était' tranquille .. Bien calme et tout et tout. J'allais en cours, comme tous les jours, le lycée ça a beau être crevant, je finissais relativement tôt pour une veille de vacances de Pâque. Je finis par retirer les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Un mois que je retrouvais plus mon dossier de musiques depuis que l'écran a cassé ! Une fille qui avait posé son derrière sur mon sac, pile sur l'écran. Merci la fille !

Un petit coup de vent vint s'éclater avec mes cheveux bruns en chemin, les rendant encore plus en bataille. Ils étaient mi-longs, jusqu'à la poitin... Quoi ? Oui je suis une fille , vous venez de capter ? Merci mais je m'appelle Cécile, j'ai tendance à être … Spéciale. Oui c'est ça. Mais reprenons. Je suis passionnée, de tout et de rien presque ! Je suis fan de.. La guerre des clans, Inazuma Eleven, et surtout, de One piece ! Oui ça en fait des choses mais... Et si on revenais à la route avant que je me prenne un poteau dans la face, à être dans la lune comme ça..? Merci.

Et ... Bim. Pas un poteau, une feuille. Et une jolie écriture de machine à écrire dessus ! Voyons voir avant de balancer ça à la poubelle... Choqued !

« Concours One Piece !

Aujourd'hui, Maitre Oda ne trouvant plus d'idées

Décida d'organiser un concours dans un pays sélectionné au hasard

Il s'agit bel et bien de notre beau pays !

Le concours consiste à blablabla..

Envoyer à l'adresse ci dessous

A dessiner, voire à écrire l'histoire d'un personnage qui nous tient à cœur

Et bien sûr, il n'existe pas !

Le concours durera jusqu'à qu'une œuvre l'intéressera...

Bonne chance à tous. Et la récompense est... »

J'arrêtai ma lecture pile à temps pour ne pas me ramasser sur le trottoir, faut' pas dire, mais c'est dangereux ce truc ! Bon aller, on termine tranquillement de lire la fin quand même..

« Le pouvoir de réaliser les rêves »

Bon … Bah d'accord. Je suis larguée. C'est quoi ça ? Ils se prennent pour le génie de la lampe ? … Bon bah.. j'vais participer..

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais envoyé un dessin accompagné d'un description très précise de mon OC : Silver. Le pauvre avait aucune chance avec ce concours. Gentil, petit et innocent, un enfant dans un monde de pirates sanguinaires.. Au final, je n'avais même pas donné mon nom, ni mon adresse. Juste le code postal pour envoyer. Aujourd'hui je retournais au lycée, celui faisait exactement 14 jours que je l'avais envoyé, si je les comptaient, c'était juste pour compter en comparaison des heures passées à faire mon magnifiquement moche dessin . Je remit mon esprit en quête de la route, jusqu'à arriver.. Enfin ! Mais …. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle surprise m'attendais à l'entrée.

« Hey bravo Cécile! »

« Nan mais j'y crois pas ! C'est elle qu'à gagné ?! »

« Céciiiiiiiii ~ »

Une Océ' volante identifiée me sautant dessus, je rattrapa de justesse mon amie, il y avait aussi tout un tas d'ados et d'adultes rassemblés à l'entrée... WTF ? Marlène vint aussi me voir, c'était la première à m'avoir parlée en arrivant.

« - Mais... C'est quoi ce bazar..? Lui demandais-je, anxieuse.

T'as gagné ~ Fit Océane en s'incrustant

- H... Hein ? Mais gagné quoi bon sang de Roger …? »

Marlène allait répondre, quand un adulte sorti de la foule.. WTF on dirait Sanji ! La spirale en moins. Il s'adressa directement à moi, et un stupide silence quasi religieux prit place.

« - Le concours One Piece bien entendu ~ Vous savez, ce concours où vous avez envoyé un personnage tout simplement adorable ~ .

Mais enfin... Je n'avais même pas mis mon nom ! Alors comment cela se fait il que je trouve la totalité de mon lycée au courant ?!

Cet homme est un agent assez important, et il cherchait quelqu'un qui aurait un rapport avec un personnage nommé Silver. Ce sont tes deux amies qui ont alors parlé de toi. Expliqua mon professeur 'adoré' de mathématiques.

D'ailleurs. Ajouta Sanji-2, Aujourd'hui, je vous demanderais de laisser de côté les cours pour que je vous accompagne, monsieur Oda aimerais faire votre connaissance et vous remettre votre... Récompense ~ »

Et là, un murmure jaloux prit les ados. Ben quoi ? Je pensais pas que j'allais intéresser un tel artiste ! Et surtout pas qu'on me trouve d'ailleurs.. L'homme m'expliqua, avec mes professeurs, que j'étais 'dispensée' de cours, pour aujourd'hui. Direction Paris ! Avec mon fucking mal des transports au passage ! D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que le créateur de One Piece parlait français.. Ça allait être marrant ! Enfin... En comparaison du trajet..

Une heure plus tard... J'en vois enfin le bout. Miracle et Barbe Blanche ! J'étais stressée à mort. Ya de quoi ! J'étais mode Namur, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, et cette remarque donne : fan de l'équipage du Paternel . Mais … Revenons à nos moutons !

J'entrai, la boule au ventre, une personne vint me voir directement, se n'était pas Oda, du moins je pense, il me demandant simplement

« Quel est ton rêve ? »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement. Il me redemanda, toujours avec un sourire

« Quel est tu rêve le plus cher ? Celui que tu ne pourrais jamais réaliser selon toi? »

Mon rêve... Impossible ? Le seul rêve que j'ai, c'est .. Il est possible... Mais alors l'impossible serait..

« Je veux que mon personnage apparaisse dans One Piece, c'est tout. J'aurais aimé qu'il change le futur, celui des pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais il est trop tard pour ça.. Héhé .. »

Oui... C'était idiot, vraiment idiot. L'homme sourit encore plus, on dirait Vista.. Oh non je recommence ! Mais bref... Il parla à voix haute.. Hé je capte pas tellement le jap' moi ! Il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Il me tendis quelque chose, comme hypnotisé, je le prit dans ma main, c'était un bâton en... Chêne je dirait, il était magnifiquement sculpté, très joli., et faisait presque ma taille. L'extrémité touchant le sol était arrondit et possédait une sorte de pierre d'où émanait une douce chaleur, que je sentais de ma hauteur. Il revint et apposa au dessus du bâton un croissant de Lune... Magnifique était le seul mot, elle était argentée avec les extrémités pointues. Il appuya et la lune s'emboîta.

Je le regarda sans comprendre..

« Quel est donc le nom de ce garçon qui changera le futur.. ? ~ »

Hein...? Mais.. je comprends vraiment plus rien.. Je garde un petit sourire gêné et répond.

« Silver. Silver Blackwolf. »

Grand silence, suivit par un bourdonnement qui m'arracha les oreilles. Un vertige. Un autre. Je sentais une force étrange qui essayait de me faire tomber. Je résistais , restant le plus droit possible, ma vision se troubla et je me sentis tomber. Une lueur intense m'éblouis, puis le noir

Hé oui, c'est finit ~ On en sait maintenant plus sur ce jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent ~ Mais à Mercredi prochain pour la suite ~

Je need vos review les amis ! ~


	4. Chapitre 3

Héhé ~ Bonjour/ Bonsoir les amis ! This is Plumy à votre service ! Pour le chapitre 3, allez faire la queue au guichet, on vous donnera un ticket à gratter et une pièce rose à donner au singe au fond de la pièce, elle ne fait que 600 kilomètres c'est tout... Ensuite il vous donnera un pigeon, vous aurez qu'à le donner à Ace qui le grillera et vous aurez le droit de lire ce chapi... Nan mais oh comme si j'allais m'amuser à me faire des délires comme ça ! Nan na, allez lire tranquillement, mais ze veut ma review ! x3

Et je tient tout de même à m'excuser pour mon retard... Sur ce. Bonne lectuuuuure ~ ! Chapitre 3 go !

.

Silver était... Fatigué.. Il entendait des voix, mais elles lui semblaient si lointaines et étouffées qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre leurs mots. Il se sentait faible. Tant qu'il se rendormit.

~ Ailleurs, au même moment ~

« HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! »

Oui oui. Personne ne rêvait. Les commandants étaient réunis dans une réunion sans dessus dessous. Il ne manquait que Haruta et Fossa, qui étaient retournés en mission, à leur grand désarroi. Ceux qui n'avaient pas la bouche tombée au sol avaient les yeux en forme d'assiette. Même les habituels sérieux/endormis étaient sous le choc. Et Barbe Blanche qui riait comme pas possible en image de fond.

« Donc.. Tu me laisse résumer, Thatch ? Demanda Izou en reprenant son calme »

Celui-ci acquiesça et le travesti entama le récit.

« Donc le gamin est sacrément fort, pour un gosse. Il connaissait les événements futurs et il semblerait qu'il ait 'décidé' à l'avance de sauver Thatch, Ace et Père. Il pourrait créer des portails dans l'Espace-Temps sous forme de bulles comme celles qu'on a vu. Il les as fait passer pour morts pour ne pas changer le futur de peur qu'il soit pire encore. Au final, il dort en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il a utilisé toute son énergie.. On dirait bien que c'est un sacré numéro, ce Silver ! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et le Paternel se mit à rire, en disant que ça lui rappelait un autre vieux Silver . Là, tout le monde eut une grosse goutte derrière la tête. Aucun rapport avec Rayleigh ! Soudain, une petite supposition traversa les lèvres auparavant closes de Marco.

« Mais s'il a été capable de protéger Thatch, Ace et Père, yoi, il n'a quand même pas... »

Un tintamarre horrible s'éleva d'un coup, interdisant au phénix de finir sa phrase. Namur eut le réflexe de sortir, il revint aussi vite qu'il était partit, un drôle de sourire au visage.

« Navire de la Marine à bâbord, et... »

Ils attrapèrent tous plus ou moins vite leur arme respective, mais la seconde plus tard, Namur termina sa phrase, un sourire encore plus grand qui découvrait ses dents pointues.

« Il porte notre Jolly Roger ! »

Gros. Gros. Énorme blanc.. Et le bruit s'amplifia, pour donner des cris, des paroles. Les commandants sortirent sur le pont, en regardant le navire qui s'approchait à vive allure, le drapeau de l'homme le plus fort des mers accroché en l'air.

« Heyyyyy ! »

« Père on est là nous aussi »

« On espère quand même que vous ne nous avez pas enterrés trop vite ! »

Nom de Davy Jones ! Une bande de pirates grouillant sur le pont d'un navire de la Marine. Incroyable mais vrai. Arborant fièrement leurs tatouages . Retour des mâchoires au sol et des grands yeux étonnés. Et Vista qui fit un immense sourire et qui déclara calmement.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi le gosse est crevé, d'un coup. »

Il acquiescèrent tous. Effectivement, c'était déjà plus que compréhensible. On entendit même un 'pauv' gosse' se glisser dans les interrogations. Le calme revint quand des centaines de 'ressuscités' montèrent sur le navire. Certains en chouinant . D'autres en cherchant Silver du regard. Il avait fallu attendre le retour de la 12 ème et de la 15 ème division pour bien tout ré-expliquer à tout le monde. Effectivement, c'était une journée plus que remplie.

Un temps indéterminé plus tard...

PDV Silver

… Mais qu'ai-je fais à Davy Jones pour être si fatigué..? Je sens un truc humide sur mon front. Je n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.. Je sens des présences. Et j'entends des voix, elles semblent plus proches que d'habitude, du moins, à ce que j'ai entendu durant un laps de temps indéterminé. Devant les yeux, j'ai une ombre qui oscille à un rythme irrégulier.. Depuis que je suis dans cet état, je sens un doux balancement et des écho parfois doux, parfois plus violents. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre assez en place mes esprits pour me demander ce que c'était. Ma gorge était très sèche, mais je sentais qui coulaient en moi des liquides, chauds, ou frais. Qui venaient de mon bras.

Je finis pas ouvrir craintivement un œil, puis l'autre, affichant un air de parfait zombi à peine sorti du cercueil.

Fin PDV Silver.

« - Shell-San ! Regardez, il se réveille !

Je vois ça baka ! Ace, Thatch, si vous n'aidez pas, allez vous-en ! Laissez -le un peu respirer bon sang ! »

L'enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux, il voyait flou, des bruits sourds résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Un mal de crâne s'imposant de lui même, la forme floue qu'il voyait les yeux fermés était en fait une femme dans la force de l'âge, habillée d'une tenue d'un blanc -trop pour Silver- éclatant. Elle s'était déplacée vers la gauche et retirait une perfusion... Brr.. le jeune garçon en avait horreur, mais il ne réagit même pas. Trop crevé..

L'infirmière lui sourit. Il tenta de se redresser lentement. Que de douleur. Il y arriva quand même, se retenant de tousser à cause de sa gorge, il fit au passage tomber mollement le morceau de tissu trempé d'eau chaude qu'il avait sur le front. L'enfant se retenait de se rendormir . Ses yeux fatigués montraient bien qu'il était HS.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer mon petit. Fit une infirmière, pas la même, l'autre avait une voix plus aiguë. »

Il se rallongea bien tranquillement, aidé par une des filles qui étaient présentes. Il ne se souciait pas trop de là où il était. Il s'en doutait, mais il devait avait tout reprendre des forces. Sauf que..

Une voix. Deux. Il les reconnaissaient entre mille. Une banane brune et un briquet défoncèrent la porte et vinrent, au choix, s'étaler et piétiner par un Ace pour Thatch, et utiliser la redoutable attaque Câlin-spécial-gentil-pirate-pas-du-tout-sanguinaire sur Zombi-Silver pour le baka enflammé. Tout ça sous le regard outré du personnel de l'infirmerie présent.

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ~ couina un Ace mode gamin »

Un grognement. Ça c'est Thatch qui lui demande de 'dégager son immense derrière de Bouffetout' à l'homme briquet, comme il dit. Superbe surnom pensa Silver. D'ailleurs, la personne visée continuait de sautiller sur l'extrémité du lit alors qu'une aura noire s'élevait derrière lui.

« CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! On ne se bat pas dans l'infirmerie ! Hurla une des infirmière. Oh pauvres oreilles. »

Thatch transforma immédiatement sa grosse aura noire en petite aura rose en baragouinant des 'Ui Shell-Chan de mon coeuuuuur ~' . Et en prenant Ace par l'épaule pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Il y eut un gros blanc et une infirmière sortit en même temps. Silver ferma les yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte...

.

Hey ouiiii ~ Déjà la fin ( pas du monde, mais presque pour certains. '-' ) C'est incroyable qu'il y ait de plus en plus de review, je foooooonds *^* Vous êtes vraiment des fanous adourables :3 J'attends les suivantes avec impatience ~

Merchiiiii ! * petits coeurs flottants autour *


	5. Chapter 4

Hello tout le moooonde ! Encore merci à tout mes rewiever, cette histoire avance lentement, alors on va avoir deux petites nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise..

La bonne est toute simple : Le chapitre est plus long et les autres le seront plus longs à partir de ce chapitre là !

La mauvaise... Pas taper merci, mais avec tout ce que je fais ( RPs, dessins, concours etc...) J'ai prit du retard et n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance ! Juste un petit hors série, je verrais pour le poster, sachant qu'il est extrêmement court.. En attendant, désolé !

* s'incline* Encore désolé et bonne lecture ..

.

.

Le soleil se levait et les cuisiniers étaient déjà aux fourneaux, et Thatch, en tant que chef des cuisiniers du Moby Dick, observait le travail qui se faisait devant ses yeux, tel un chef d'orchestre. Il aimait bien ses moments de calme, sans Ace dans les pattes pour quémander de quoi remplir le trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac.

D'un coup, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit avec une lenteur atroce. Preuve que ce n'était pas le commandant de la seconde division, lui n'aurait pas eu de pitié pour la porte et l'aurait, en toute simplicité, défoncée. C'était Silver qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Celui-ci était encore à moitié dans le brouillard, les yeux a demi clos et coiffé par l'oreiller. Bon sang de Roger, il avait réussi à échapper aux infirmières, qui au passages étaient très flippantes, aux autres pirates pour explorer le bateau-labyrinthe et dès qu'il ouvre une porte, il tombe dans les cuisines, mais pourquoi alors il restait là comme un gros baka sans réagir, intérieurement, il était intimidé, c'était pas tout ça, mais les pirates de 3 mètres de haut dispersés dans tout le bateau, c'est pas tellement rassurant . C'est le commandant de la quatrième qui ouvrit sa bouche en premier, avec son immense sourire de banane.

« Hé bah ! Salut p'tit gars ! J'pensais pas te voir arriver comme ça si tôt ! Tu as faim ? Dis- nous ce que tu veux et on te fais ça en vitesse ! »

Pendant qu'il déblatérait ce qu'il pouvait lui cuisiner, Thatch s'approchait de l'enfant qui reculait au même rythme, pour finir par prendre l'épaule d'un Silver flippé à mort, là il songeait qu'il aurait pas dû échapper aux infirmières folles, il se fit embarquer jusqu'à la grande table centrale où il s'assit sur un tabouret, en face des autres cuistots, qui continuaient ce qu'ils faisaient sans y faire plus attention. L'enfant regarda bizarrement Thatch sans vraiment comprendre, avant de se retrouver nez à nez devant un plat rempli de nourriture. De vrais ninjas ces cuistots !

D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon l'avait dit à voix haute. Vu comment les cuisiniers c'étaient mit à rire comme les baleines.. Sachant qu'on était sur la Baleine Blanche, c'était assez comique, chose qu'il ne manqua pas de répéter. Nouvelle crise de rire.

…. Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Marco l'air toujours pas plus réveillé qu'habituellement qui poussa la porte de lui cuisine pour prendre un café, comme d'habitude, mais il devait pas penser trouver le gamin qui riait à en pleurer devant Thatch qui faisait le clown. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ça changeait bien du gosse fatigué qui fuyait les infirmières pour « Ne pas se faire écraser par les poitrines de ces dames » pouvait-on dire plus joliment, qu'avait pu entrevoir Marco en passant devant l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un calme gênant qui s'installa, pas que c'était tout les jours que les cuisiniers rigolaient de bon matin, mais juste qu'il était Encore crevé. Fichue fatigue ! Il tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant le phénix qui le regardait nonchalamment, les coudes sur la table et les mains sur ses joues avec un sourire d'un demi zombi au visage. Flippant !

« - Ah Marco ! Tu vas pas me croire, mais c'est bien ce ptit gars qui a sauvé la vie de tout le monde ! Incroyable non ?! S'excita Thatch avec son immense sourire de banane

Je sais, je sais yoi. Je te rappelle que j'étais là, Thatch.. »

Il se remit à rire. Décidément, ils étaient bien flippant dans ce monde ! Silver partit bien discrètement de la cuisine, mais ça n'échappa pas à Marco qui se contenta de reprendre un café en le regardant se barrer le plus silencieusement possible. Oui, ils étaient fous, voilà comment l'enfant devait les voir.

En attendant, Silver observait curieusement les couloirs encore déserts, retenant sans problème comment se repérer. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, les cabines des commandants. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils n'avaient pas tous une chambre chacun, et ils n'étaient pas ' rangés' dans l'ordre des divisions. Il nota avec les numéros que les plus grands étaient par 2 et disons que ceux ayant une taille à peu près normale l'étaient aussi, en moyenne.

Silver nota dans sa tête que Marco était tout seul, près de la cabine du capitaine qui dormait, ou plutôt Ronflait ! Ensuite Namur dormait aussi seul, et vu le petit bruit d'eau, c'était pas vraiment une chambre, mais plus un aquarium, d'où le fait qu'il était seul. Logique. Il nota aussi Vista avec Curiel et Rakuyou, super trio, ça ne semblait pas pour autant être la plus grande chambre. Thatch n'avait pas de cabine dans le coin, l'enfant supposait qu'il avait installé sa cabine près de la cuisine. Ensuite on avait celle avec Izou et Harut...

Une porte... Silver venait de se prendre la porte de plein fouet dans la face. Elle lança un regard noir à ladite porte qui n'y était pour rien puisqu'on l'avait poussée. C'est un Haruta mode coiffé par l'oreiller qui en sorti, suivit par Izou. Avant qu'ils ne le voient par terre. Bande de pas doués ! Il se releva calmement en se massant le front. Aïe.

Izou dégagea les mèches de l'enfant et retira sa main pour regarder. Ben meurde alors, c'est l'instinct maternel qui ressort ! Et Haruta qui regarde sans comprendre. Silver retira la main et sourit.

« - Hey bonjour vous deux ~ C'est pas ça qui va me tuer j'vous rappelle.

Héhé c'est sûr que t'es increvable comme gosse ! Fit Haruta en riant sous cape avant de rajouter, mais sinon ça a l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, donc c'est finit l'hibernation ?

Ben oui, tant qu'à faire ~ répondit-il sur le même ton »

Il trottina tranquillement sur 2 mètres puis se retourna et leva le bras .

« En attendant c'est vous qui êtes endormis ! Aller vous deux sinon c'est Ace qui risque de manger votre part ~ ! »

Ils se regardèrent puis comprirent là où ils voulaient en venir. Haruta et Silver entamèrent une partie de ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'Celui qui arrive en dernier aura un gage'. Izou soupira. Super le réveil. En tout cas, le petit était de nouveau plein d'énergie. À ce rythme, il allait être claqué avant la fin de la journée. Mais tant pis, ça mettait un peu d'ambiance sur le Moby.

Quelques heures plus tard. On avait même trouvé une occupation pour Silver, puisqu'il était 'interdit de faire un effort trop considérable' comme disaient les infirmières.. Oui. L'enfant les appréciaient de moins en moins. À part Shell, Alyx et Mika . Elles, elles ne le collaient pas en le prenant pour une « peluche toute kawaii » en l'écrasant avec leurs poitrines de taille plus qu'anormale. Mais bref.

Sa 'mission' était d'aider Marco à ranger les cartes des différentes îles visitées récemment par l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde, c'était amusant de voir les formes et les caractéristiques des îles, surtout que accrochés aux cartes, on avait parfois des petits dessins des paysages que s'amusaient à faire quelques commandants. Et certains étaient largement plus doués que d'autres, allant de l'oeuvre d'art au dessin de maternelle. Silver lisait à présent le carnet de bord, ayant terminé la partie que lui avait confié le blond, relatant les informations sur les îles étranges et dangereuses ainsi que celle protégées par le drapeau du Paternel. Les deux pensaient que le calme serait de la partie pour une bonne journée tranquille. Au contraire !

Une alarme sonna, entraînant un mal de crâne horrible instantané. Silver se leva directement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais à peine debout, il se fit gentiment pousser sur le lit du premier commandant qui se trouvait en une seconde derrière la porte entrouverte avec la tête qui dépassait.

« Désolé p'tit gars, mais ça, ça veux dire qu'il y a quelques bateaux de la Marine qui veulent faire joujou avec nous. Ils doivent pas encore savoir que Père et Ace sont encore de la partie. On reviendra te chercher dans 5 minutes . »

Il ferma la porte juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre son propre oreiller dans la figure de la part d'un Silver mécontent. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était fermé à clé et plus que solide. Fichu ananas ! Il entendait tout de même la bataille plus que bruyante sur le pont, les craquements du plancher et le tintamarre de sabres qui s'entrechoquaient. Quand un bruit trop proche de lui pour que ce soit normal le fit sursauter. Il se planqua en vitesse entre le bureau et le lit, sous les couvertures du phénix.

Une. Deux. Six personnes vêtues de bleu et de blanc. _DES MARINES ! _Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisaient là eux …? de la poussière vola avec leur entrée, et ladite poussière vint jouer près du nez du jeune garçon. Il éternua. Merde. Ils tournèrent vivement leur tête à la recherche de la personne qui avait manifesté sa présence involontairement, et soulevèrent fatidiquement la couverture, en faisant au passage tomber la tonne de cartes que Silver et le blond avaient mit un bon moment à trier.

« Hey regardez ! Ces monstres ont même enlevés un mioche ! »

Grillé... Et flippé à mort le 'mioche' . Oui, cinq ptits soldats et un gros patapouf mal rasé qu'avait l'air un poil plus gradé faisaient face à ce qu'il semblait être, un gosse apeuré devant six pseudos représentants de la Justice.

« Viens avec nous ptit. Fit le gros moche avec l'air le plus doux que son visage tout moche le lui permettait avant de lancer à ses hommes, et vous, brûlez moi toute cette paperasse ! »

NAOOOON ! Pas leur travail de titan ! Il se leva, bien tranquillement, dommage qu'il n'avait plus son cher bâton , un soldat lui tendit sa main avec un air de 'On-va-te-sortir-de-ce-trou-à-rats'. Même pas en rêve les mouettes. Il retransmit sa pensée juste avant que le briquet d'un des marine ne touche les belles cartes de Marco.

« Pas touche les mouettes ! .. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais suivre une bande de sales volatiles tout hideux qui veulent anéantir notre travail ? Nan mais continuez de rêver ! »

Réaction immédiate. Ils posèrent leurs main sur leur sabre, trop tard les cocos ! Silver choppa rapidement la fine épée entreposée près du bureau, merci Marco pour ce coup là, il ne l'avait pas laissé sans défense. Il fit voltiger la chaise en bois en donnant un coup de pied dedans sur un marine qui termina assommé par le bureau en tombant en arrière, super, un de moins. Le gros balourd voulu se jeter sur l'enfant, mais étant bien plus petit, il était logiquement plus agile et esquiva en passant en dessous et le frappa au dos avec le côté non-tranchant de son arme, le dindon volant fini encastré dans le mur. Les quatre autres petites mouettes se firent assommer à coup de pieds là où ça faisait mal.

Entre temps, les deux premiers avaient à peine reprit conscience qu'ils se jetèrent sur la présente menace pour l'instant, la menace en question se retourna avec un sourire tout attendrissant, en comparaison subirent le même sort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Curiel vint ouvrir la porte, puis ouvrir grand la bouche à en faire tomber la mâchoire. Oui, s'ils avaient empêché l'enfant de participer à la bataille, la bataille était venue à lui. Si on résume, Silver se trouvait sur un petit tas de marine assommés et ligotés avec de vieilles cordes qui dormaient toujours dans un coin de la chambre du second, chambre qui au passage était dans un état déplorable, mis à part autour du bureau, où s'entassaient toujours les cartes. Marco arriva alors et eut la même réaction, mais en plus contenu, il fallait bien qu'il garde son masque d'indifférence, malgré la situation.

Silver remarqua enfin les deux commandants et leur adressa un sourire étincelant avant de baisser la tête en allant voir le commandant blond.

« Désolé Marco.. j'ai un petit peu démoli ta chambre... Mais ils voulaient brûler ton travail.. »

Trop de kawaiitude dans ce gosse. Voilà ce que tout le monde aurait voulu dire en voyant sa bouille coupable sur le moment. Marco sourit et passa sa main dans les mèches de l'enfant qui finit par redevenir tout joyeux. Et Curiel à coté de la plaque qui regardait tranquillement le petit tas de Marines puis l'enfant, légèrement blessé, mais rien de bien grave. Celui-ci se retourna et montra son petit tas bleu et blanc à Marco avec un air indifférent qui était propre au phénix.

« Au fait, les mouettes là, tu peut en faire ce que tu veux. Mais par contre je crois qu'il ne risquent plus d'avoir de descendance . Et puis le gros moche il avait 4 petites médailles dorées, j'les lui ai emprunté ~. »

Oui. Définitivement, Silver, en plus d'être increvable, savait se débrouiller. Sur le coup, ils plaignaient les Marines. Le tireur partit prévenir le Paternel qu'il y aurait quelques réparations à faire chez le second en plus de sur le pont.

Pendant ce temps, l'enfant et Marco déblayaient la pièce, quelques armoires cassées, la chaise massacrée en petits morceaux, le mur de face enfoncé, quelques lattes du planchers venues rejoindre d'autres lattes à l'opposée, une poignée de marines qui a finit dans les caves plus bas dans le bateau, mais pas de dégâts dans les papiers. Et tant mieux. Il s'excusa encore, et le phénix répéta encore que ce n'était rien et qu'il avait sauvé ses cartes et la papiers importants, et surtout que l'important était qu'il aille bien.

Ils nettoyèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient pendant une heure avant d'être rejoints par Thatch, Vista et Curiel, pour leur grand soulagement, sauf pour la mini course-poursuite entre Thatch et Silver, avec le commandant-cuistot voulant coller son armada de pansements sur les coupures de l'enfant. Qui lui refusait pour la bonne raison « Qu'il ne voulait pas se faire momifier par le commandant nounours ». à la dernière partie de la phrase, le-dit commandant nounours prit un air faussement choqué et déclara qu'il était un meuchant pirate pas du tout affectueux ni nounours . Au final, c'est le commandant qui abandonna et ils retournèrent s'occuper du mini champs de bataille de quelques heures plus tôt. Et cela jusqu'à l'heure du repas où Silver s'endormit en plein milieu, avec pour oreiller du jour... Vista . Qui le ramena à l'infirmerie pour finir sa choppe de saké , tout sourire.

...

...  
Ne... Reviews ? Distribution de cookies et de câlinous de Silver, ze veux juste un peu de courage pour achever le chapitre suivant. TwT


End file.
